neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Time Lord
The Time Lords are a fictional race of humanoids, originating on the planet Gallifrey, seen in the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. The Doctor himself is a Time Lord, albeit in self-imposed exile from his own people. The female members of this group, like Romana, are sometimes called Time Ladies. They are so called because they are able to travel in and manipulate time through technology, to a degree more advanced than any other civilisation. A Time Lord time machine is known as a TARDIS. Overview The nature and history of the Time Lords were gradually revealed as the television series progressed. Each story to feature them and their home planet added additional layers of complexity and intrigue, stemming from the dissatisfaction of various scriptwriters wrestling with the question of why the Doctor is in exile in the first place. Among other things, Time Lords are increasingly revealed as being corrupted by their inaction and Time Lord society as stagnant. Over the course of the show's initial 26-year run, it was never made entirely clear what purpose or mission the Time Lords served, or what exactly they did with their mastery over time. Nor, ultimately, was it ever explicitly made clear what had caused the Doctor to leave his people. The name of the Time Lords' citadel, the Panopticon, suggests that they are perpetual observers of all existence. The Time Lords are normally considered one of the oldest and most technologically powerful races in the Doctor Who universe. The small number of beings more powerful than the Time Lords includes the (now extinct) Osirians and higher powers of the universe such as the Black and White Guardians. The power of the Time Lords appears limited by their policy of non-interference with the universe and sometimes by intense internecine division. However, the view that they are, to a degree, custodians of time developed in the spin-off media. This is also suggested in the television series; in The War Games (1969) the Time Lords return time-displaced humans abducted by the War Lord to their proper time zones on Earth. In Father's Day (2005) the Ninth Doctor remarks that that prior to their destruction in the Time War (see below) the Time Lords would have prevented or repaired paradoxes such as that which attracted the Reapers to 1987 Earth. As of the current series, the Time Lords have apparently all perished at the conclusion of a Time War between them and the Daleks, leaving the Doctor the sole survivor and the last of his race. Physical characteristics The Fifth Doctor regenerates (from The Caves of Androzani). Time Lords appear human, but differ from them in many respects. Racially, all the Time Lords in the television series so far have been portrayed by Caucasian actors, although a black Time Lord appeared in the spin-off novel The Shadows of Avalon by Paul Cornell, and Time Lord founder Rassilon was portrayed in several audio plays by black actor Don Warrington. Time Lords are extremely long-lived, routinely counting their ages in terms of centuries. It is not known how long a Time Lord can live, although the Doctor claimed in The War Games that Time Lords could live forever, "barring accidents." They also have the ability to regenerate their bodies when their current body has become too old or is mortally wounded. This process results in their body undergoing a transformation, gaining a new physical form and a somewhat different personality. Regenerations can be traumatic events, and have been known to fail. In The Christmas Invasion it was stated the regenerative cycle creates a large amount of energy that suffuses the Time Lord's body. As demonstrated by the Doctor, in the first fifteen hours of regeneration this energy is enough to even rapidly regrow a severed hand. It was first stated in The Deadly Assassin that a Time Lord can regenerate twelve times before dying (thirteen incarnations in all). The ability to regenerate may be linked to what is known as the "Rassilon Imprimatur", the symbiotic nuclei of a Time Lord that bonds him or her to a TARDIS, and allows his or her body to withstand the molecular stresses of time travel. There were exceptions to this rule, however: when the renegade Time Lord called the Master reached the end of his regenerative cycle, he took possession the body of another person to continue living. It may be that the Time Lords have the ability to circumvent the limit — in The Five Doctors the Master is offered a new cycle of regenerations by the High Council in exchange for his help. However, the fact that Master was still inhabiting a non-Gallifreyan body at the time implies that it is possible to grant them to a non-Gallifreyan, albeit one inhabited by a Time Lord mind. Non-Gallifreyans are also seen to regenerate in Underworld and Mawdryn Undead, but with adverse side effects. The revelation in the 1996 television movie that the Doctor was half-human proved controversial among fans. Some fans have suggested that only the Eighth Doctor was half-human due to the particularly traumatic circumstances of his regeneration, as opposed to the Doctor having been half-human all along. The evidence for or against this in the series is, typically, equivocal. The Time Lords' ability to change species during regeneration is referred to by the Eighth Doctor in relation to the Master in the television movie, and is supported by Romana's regeneration scene in the 1979 serial Destiny of the Daleks. Romana demonstrated an apparent ability to "try on" different bodies from a number of different species during her regeneration, before settling on a final, Gallifreyan form which physically resembled Princess Astra of Atrios (see Romana's regeneration). Other physiological differences from humans include two hearts (which normally beat at 170 beats a minute) and a "respiratory bypass system" that allows them to survive strangulation or even extended exposure to a vacuum. A commonly held piece of fan continuity (referenced in the Virgin Missing Adventures novel The Man in the Velvet Mask by Daniel O'Mahony) is that Time Lords only grow their second heart during their first regeneration. If severely injured, Time Lords can go into a healing coma which lowers their body temperature to below freezing. Time Lords can also communicate by telepathy, and it is implied that they may be clairvoyant, or have additional time-related senses. In The Time Monster and Invasion of the Dinosaurs the Third Doctor is able to resist fields of slow time, being able to move through them even though others were paralysed. In City of Death both the Fourth Doctor and Romana notice distortions and jumps in time that no-one else does. In the 2005 series, the Ninth Doctor claimed that he could sense the movement of the Earth through space as well as being able to perceive the past and all possible futures. He was also able to concentrate and time his motions well enough to step safely through the blades of a rapidly spinning fan. The biological imprint (also known as bio-data) of a Time Lord, which also defines his personal history, is kept in the Matrix, a computer network that contains the sum total of all Time Lord knowledge. The unauthorised extraction of a Time Lord's bio-data is tantamount to treason (Arc of Infinity). Culture and society The seal of Rassilon, a common motif in Time Lord design The Time Lord homeworld, Gallifrey, is an earthlike planet in the "constellation" of Kasterborous. Its capital city is also called Gallifrey, and contains the Capitol, the seat of Time Lord government. At the centre of the Capitol is the Panopticon, beneath which is the Eye of Harmony. Outside the Capitol lie wastelands where the Shobogans, or "Outsiders", Gallifreyans who have shunned life in the cities, live in less technological tribal communities. The Time Lords are, in general, an aloof people, with their society full of pomp and ceremony. The Doctor has observed that his people "enjoy making speeches" (The Invasion of Time) and have an "infinite capacity for pretension" (Remembrance of the Daleks). The Doctor has also characterised the Time Lords as a stagnant and corrupt society, a state caused by ten million years of absolute power (The Ultimate Foe). Their portrayal in the series has been reminiscent of academics living in ivory towers, unconcerned with external affairs. It has been suggested that, since perfecting the science of time travel, they have withdrawn, bound by the moral complexity of interfering in the natural flow of history (compare with the Prime Directive from Star Trek). Another explanation might be that they simply find the outside universe distasteful. While interference is apparently against Time Lord policy, there are occasions when they have intervened, albeit indirectly. The Time Lords occasionally sent the Doctor on missions that required plausible deniability (The Two Doctors) and sometimes against his will (Colony in Space, The Monster of Peladon). One mission even involved changing history to avert the creation of the Daleks, or at least temper their aggressiveness (Genesis of the Daleks). In fanon, these apparent violations of neutrality have been attributed to the Celestial Intervention Agency, an organisation mentioned in The Deadly Assassin. It has also been hinted that the terms "Gallifreyan" and "Time Lord" may not be synonymous, and that Time Lords are simply that subset of Gallifreyans who have achieved the status of Time Lord via achievement in the Gallifreyan collegiate system. However, both Romana and the Doctor have referred to "Time Tots", or infant Time Lords (Shada), which suggests that the Time Lords may also be a hereditary, aristocratic class among Gallifreyans. Time Lords belong to various colleges or chapters, such as the Patrexes, Arcalian, and the Prydonian chapters, which have ceremonial and possibly political significance. Each chapter also has its own colours; the Prydonians wear scarlet and orange, the Arcalians wear green and the Patrexeans wear heliotrope. Others mentioned in spin-off novels include the Dromeian and Cerulean chapters. The Prydonian chapter has a reputation for being devious, and tends to produce renegades; the Doctor, the Master and the Rani are all Prydonians. The colleges of the Academy are led by the Cardinals. Ushers, who provide security and assistance at official Time Lord functions, may belong to any chapter, and wear all-gold uniforms. The executive political leadership is split between the Lord President, who keeps the ceremonial relics of the Time Lords, and the Chancellor, who appears to be the administrative leader of the Cardinals and who acts as a check on the power of the Lord President. The President is an elected position and on Presidential Resignation Day, the outgoing President usually names his successor, who is then also usually confirmed in a non-contested "election". However, it is still constitutionally possible for another candidate to put themself forward for the post, as the Doctor did in The Deadly Assassin. In that story, the Presidency was described as a largely ceremonial role, but in The Invasion of Time the orders of the office were to be obeyed without question. The President and Chancellor also sit on the Time Lord High Council, akin to a legislative body, composed variously of Councillors and more senior Cardinals. Also on the High Council is the Castellan of the Chancellory Guard, in charge of the security of the Citadel, whom the Doctor has referred to as the leader of a trumped-up palace guard. According to the constitution, if while in emergency session the other members of the High Council are in unanimous agreement, even the President's orders can be overruled (The Five Doctors). Technology The Time Lord penchant for ceremony extends to their technology, with various artefacts given weighty names like the Hand of Omega, the Eye of Harmony or the Key of Rassilon. Paradoxically, although the Time Lords are a scientifically and technologically advanced race, the civilisation is so old that key pieces of their technology became shrouded in legend and myth. In the spin-off fiction, an edict and general aversion against exploring Gallifrey's past also contributed to this. Accordingly, until the Doctor rediscovered it, the Time Lords did not know the location of the Eye beneath their Capitol. They also treated such ceremonial symbols as the Key and Sash of Rassilon as mere historical curiosities, being unaware of their true function. Fitting their generally defensive nature, Time Lord weapons technology is rarely seen other than the staser hand weapons used by the Guard within the Capitol. Standard TARDISes do not have any onboard weaponry, although War or Battle TARDISes (armed with "time torpedoes" that freeze their target in time) have appeared in the spin-off media. In the novels, the Eighth Doctor's companion Compassion, a living TARDIS, was seen to have enough firepower to annihilate other TARDISes. One exception to the Time Lords' defensive weaponry is the de-mat gun (or dematerialisation gun), a weapon of mass destruction that removes its target from spacetime altogether (The Invasion of Time). The de-mat gun was created in Rassilon's time and is a closely guarded secret; the knowledge to create one is kept in the Matrix and available only to the President. To make sure this knowledge is not abused, the only way to arm a de-mat gun is by means of the Great Key of Rassilon, whose location is only known to the Chancellor. As a means of extreme sanction, the Time Lords have also been known to place whole planets into time-loops, isolating them from the universe in one repeating moment of time. In the Eighth Doctor Adventures novel The Ancestor Cell by Peter Anghelides and Stephen Cole, the Time Lords are shown to house other weapons of mass destruction in a stable time eddy known as the Slaughterhouse. In the Doctor Who Annual 2006, a section by Russell T Davies says that during the Time War, the Time Lords used Bowships (used against the Great Vampires in an ancient war), Black Hole Carriers and N-Forms (war machines first mentioned in the Virgin New Adventures novel "Damaged Goods", written by Davies). the Time Lords are shown to house other weapons of mass destruction in a stable time eddy known as the Slaughterhouse. In the Doctor Who Annual 2006, a section by Russell T. Davies says that during the Time War, the Time Lords used Bowships, Black Hole Carriers and N-Forms (war machines first mentioned in the Virgin New Adventures novel Damaged Goods, written by Davies). In "The End of Time", the Lord President is shown wearing a gauntlet with several powers, primarily the ability to disintegrate a target and the ability to reverse/revert changes made to the human race by the Master. Physically this resembles the Resurrection Gauntlet from Torchwood and Davros' gauntlet from the Series 4 finale, but this may be coincidental. History within the show Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. On screen ]] Details of the Time Lords' history within the show are sketchy and as is usual for Doctor Who continuity, fraught with supposition and contradiction. What little has actually been established on screen, arranged roughly in chronological order, is as follows. The Time Lords became the masters of time travel when one of their number, the scientist Omega created an energy source to power their experiments in time (The Three Doctors). To this end, Omega used a stellar manipulation device, the Hand of Omega, to rework a nearby star into a new form to serve that source (Remembrance of the Daleks). Unfortunately, the star flared, first into a supernova, and then collapsed into a black hole. Omega was thought killed in that explosion but unknown to everyone, had somehow survived in an antimatter universe beyond the black hole's singularity. The founder of Time Lord society, however, and its most revered name, was Rassilon. Rassilon's name reverberates through Time Lord legend and culture, lending his name to many artefacts of power. Rassilon was the one who took a singularity (assumed by fans and the spin-off media to be the same one as Omega's) and placed it beneath the Time Lords' citadel on Gallifrey. This perfectly balanced Eye of Harmony then served as the power source for their civilisation as well as their time machines (The Deadly Assassin). The early part of Time Lord history was known as the Dark Time, when the first Time Lords abused their powers over time by manipulating lesser species. Among these abuses was the use of the Time Scoop to abduct beings from throughout history to participate in gladiatorial games in an area of Gallifrey known as the Death Zone (The Five Doctors). During Rassilon's era, he also led the Time Lords in a war against the Great Vampires, a war so horrific that the Time Lords foreswore violence from that point on. The weapons used by the Time Lords against the vampires in that war included Bowships that fired giant bolts through the Great Vampires' hearts. The Doctor encountered a surviving vampire in E-Space in the serial State of Decay. Eventually, Rassilon died, or was deposed; contradictory legends surround his demise. His body was placed in the Dark Tower in the Death Zone, which became known as the Tomb of Rassilon (The Five Doctors). At some point in their history the Time Lords actively interacted with the civilisation of the planet Minyos, giving them advanced technology. This met with disastrous results, the Minyans destroying themselves in a series of nuclear wars (Underworld). As a result, the Time Lords apparently adopted an official policy of neutrality and non-interference, acting only as observers save in cases of great injustice. However, given the existence of the Celestial Intervention Agency and other renegade Time Lords such as the Doctor, the Master, the Meddling Monk, the Rani and the War Chief, the policy seems to be breached more often than not. Spin-off media The cover to the novel Lungbarrow, which reveals several key facts of Gallifrey's history Of the many accounts of Time Lord history in spin-off fiction, most of what is accepted by fans about Time Lord history derives from the licensed spin-offs, in particular the Virgin New Adventures and Virgin Missing Adventures novels and their successors, the BBC Books Doctor Who novels. It should be noted that the canonicity of these accounts, as with all spin-off media, is unclear. The Virgin novels, and by extension the BBC novels, took heavily from the so-called "Cartmel Masterplan" devised by former Doctor Who script editor Andrew Cartmel, which was supposed to explain the Doctor's origins and his ties to Gallifrey's ancient history. Elements of the Masterplan were supposed to be revealed over the course of Cartmel's tenure on the series, but ultimately, as the programme ceased production in 1989, only hints of it surfaced in Seasons 25 and 26 and were never made explicit. According to the novels, some millions of years ago the planet Gallifrey was home to a civilisation that could see all of the past and future. Gallifrey was also dominated by a cult of the Pythia, a great and powerful priestess. This cult was overthrown by a group of three younger Gallifreyan scientists, Rassilon, Omega and "the Other", whose name has been lost to time. When these three overthrew the Pythia, she cursed the people with sterility. Her cult fled to a nearby planet where they became the Sisterhood of Karn (seen in The Brain of Morbius). Forced to find a new way to reproduce, Rassilon built the Looms, cloning machines that could create new Gallifreyans to replace the dead. The Looms were eventually incorporated into great Houses of Cousins, to regulate the population levels and organise the new society. Omega, in the meantime, concentrated completely on his time travel experiments. The Other's role was unclear but he seemed to have held the alliance between Rassilon and Omega together, and was a part of the project that produced the Hand of Omega. Omega used the hand on the star Qqaba (named in the comic strip Star Death by Alan Moore, DWM #47 and the novel The Infinity Doctors by Lance Parkin), and vanished in the resulting supernova which created the Eye of Harmony. Rassilon then took control of both the Eye and Gallifreyan society, and the Time Lords could now live up to their name. Eventually, Rassilon's rule became dictatorial and reached the point where he became obsessed with implementing his reforms and preserving Gallifreyan society as he saw it before the end of his life. Despite the protest of the Other, bloody purges began, and Rassilon began to dabble in immortality. In the Big Finish Productions audio play Zagreus, a historical simulation showed the existence of a vampiric race native to Gallifrey which Rassilon destroyed in his purges. The novels Goth Opera by Paul Cornell and Blood Harvest by Terrance Dicks suggest that Rassilon became a vampire himself to attain eternal life, a belief shared by a Gallifreyan cult also seen in Cornell's comic strip story Blood Invocation (Doctor Who Magazine Yearbook 1995). Meanwhile, the Other, knowing that Rassilon would hold his family hostage to secure his cooperation, told his granddaughter Susan to go into hiding and literally threw himself into the Looms, disintegrating and spreading his genetic code into the machines. A year later, the Doctor arrived in his "borrowed" TARDIS from Gallifrey's future and discovered Susan on the streets of the city, where she had been living since failing to make it off-world. Somehow, Susan recognized him as her grandfather and he also knew her name. The Doctor then left Gallifrey's past, taking Susan with him into his exile. Many of the novels (especially Lungbarrow and The Infinity Doctors) have implied that the Doctor may be the Other, genetically reincarnated from the Looms, but the truth of the matter remains uncertain. (An alternative version, which contradicts the "Cartmel Masterplan", is in the short story Birth of a Renegade by Eric Saward published in the Radio Times 20th Anniversary Special (1983). This puts Susan in the Time Lord's recent history and identifies her as a descendant of Rassilon and the unwitting focus for a "student rebellion" against a dictatorial President. The rebellion is put down and the Doctor, his memory altered, is used to take Susan into exile.) Rassilon, now absolute ruler of Gallifrey, then led the Time Lords in the war against the Great Vampires. Aside from the Bowships, the Time Lords also used N-Forms, extradimensional war machines developed by the Patrexes chapter that attacked planets where they detected the presence of vampires. The Doctor encountered a reactivated N-form in the Virgin New Adventures novel Damaged Goods, by Russell T. Davies. The Time Lords then encountered the Minyans. The Big Finish Productions audio play Gallifrey: The Inquiry reveals that it was actually the secret test of a Time Lord timeonic fusion device that destroyed Minyos, an incident that was covered up by the High Council and led to their policy of non-interference. Eventually, the Pythia's curse was lifted with the arrival of the Fourth Doctor's companion Leela on Gallifrey. Leela fell in love and married a Gallifreyan, Andred (The Invasion of Time), and at the conclusion of the novel Lungbarrow was pregnant — the first naturally conceived child on Gallifrey for millennia. Recent history The recent history of Gallifrey has been referred to in the spin-off media as well as the television series. In addition to the uncertain canonicity of the spin-offs, where these various events fit on a timeline, or even if they can be consolidated into a single one, is also unclear. The spin-off media have also suggested that they each take place in separate continuities. Audio plays Echoing similar events in the novels, the Fourth Doctor's former companion, the Time Lady Romana, returned from E-Space and rose to become President of the High Council. She was subsequently captured and imprisoned by the Daleks on the Etra Prime planetoid for twenty years (The Apocalypse Element) until she escaped on the eve of their invasion of Gallifrey. The invasion was repelled with the help of the Sixth Doctor, although the Daleks managed to take control of the Seriphia galaxy, using it as a new power base. Romana reassumed her position as Lord President. Her tenure was far from smooth. In the Gallifrey audio series, the emergence of a terrorist group known as Free Time, which wanted to break the techological monopoly on time travel, threatened not just Gallifrey, but its time travel-capable allies. Romana's progressive policies, including opening the Academy to non-Gallifreyans, faced opposition from more conservative elements. The return of Pandora, an ancient evil from Gallifrey's past, further complicated matters. Although Romana warded off an attempted coup, Pandora managed to manifest herself in the form of Romana's first incarnation. When last seen, both Romanas were claiming the title of Imperiatrix, absolute ruler of Gallifrey, and setting the planet on the verge of civil war. Its resolution will presumably be chronicled in the third Gallifrey audio series, currently scheduled for release in in 2006. Eighth Doctor Adventures In the BBC books Eighth Doctor Adventures, Romana regenerated into a third incarnation, a more martial and war-like ruler looking ahead to a predicted future war with an unnamed Enemy. In The Ancestor Cell, the Eighth Doctor apparently destroyed Gallifrey and retroactively wiped the Time Lords from history to prevent the voodoo cult Faction Paradox from triggering off that war. In the last regular Eighth Doctor novel, The Gallifrey Chronicles by Lance Parkin, it was revealed that while Gallifrey was destroyed, the Time Lords were not erased from history. However, the cataclysm set up an event horizon in time that prevented anyone from entering Gallifrey's relative past or travelling from it to the present or future. Some Time Lords, however, may have survived, including Iris Wildthyme, the Master and the Minister of Chance from Death Comes to Time. The memories of the Time Lords also survived within the Matrix, which had been downloaded into the Eighth Doctor's mind, but their reconstruction would require a sufficiently advanced computer. At the novel's end, the question of whether or not the Time Lords would be restored remained unanswered. However, it can be assumed that both they and the planet were restored at some point before the start of the 2005 series if the novels are to remain consistent with the new series' continuity. The Time War Main articles: Time War, and [[]], and [[]], and [[]], and [[]] In the 2005 series episode The End of the World, the Ninth Doctor said that Gallifrey had been destroyed in the last great "Time War" and that he is the last of the Time Lords. In Dalek, the Doctor further revealed that the war involved the Daleks and the Time Lords, and that both sides were obliterated in the final battle. Producer Russell T. Davies wrote in the April 28, 2005 issue of Doctor Who Magazine that the time war in the series and the one in the novels are unrelated. The survival of both a single Dalek in Dalek and the Dalek Emperor in The Parting of the Ways, however, suggests that the fate of the Time Lords may not be definitive. The Doctor Who Annual 2006 article refers to the Etra Prime Incident of the audio play The Apocalypse Element as an early skirmish in the Time War. Partial list of Time Lords appearing in Doctor Who The Doctor *First Doctor: William Hartnell *Second Doctor: Patrick Troughton *Third Doctor: Jon Pertwee *Fourth Doctor: Tom Baker *Fifth Doctor: Peter Davison *Sixth Doctor: Colin Baker *Seventh Doctor: Sylvester McCoy *Eighth Doctor: Paul McGann *Ninth Doctor: Christopher Eccleston *Tenth Doctor: David Tennant *Eleventh Doctor: Matt Smith Other Doctors Occasionally, other actors have played the Doctor: *Richard Hurndall played the First Doctor in the twenty year anniversary special, in place of the late William Hartnell. *Trevor Martin played the Fourth Doctor (a different one to Tom Baker, who had not yet been cast in the television series at the time) in the stage show Seven Keys to Doomsday. *David Banks was understudy to Jon Pertwee in the stage show The Ultimate Adventure and was called on to play the Doctor at least once during the show's run. *Rowan Atkinson, Richard E. Grant, Jim Broadbent, Hugh Grant, and Joanna Lumley played successive incarnations of the Doctor in the Comic Relief special Doctor Who and the Curse of Fatal Death. *Richard E. Grant played the unofficial Ninth Doctor in an animated Flash-based webcast serial entitled Scream of the Shalka, produced prior to the new series. Grant's interpretation has since been dubbed the "Shalka Doctor", or the "REG Doctor". *Michael Jayston played the Valeyard, an evil future (or possible future or possible alternative) incarnation of the Doctor. *Adrian Gibbs played an intermediate form between the Doctor's fourth and fifth incarnation known as the Watcher. *Peter Cushing played "Dr. Who", a human inventor, in the two films based on the television series. Time Lords in the television series *Susan Foreman, the Doctor's granddaughter. She choose to live with a human on Earth, which has given rise to the debate as to whether she was a Time Lady or "just" a Gallifreyan. *Omega *Rassilon *Borusa (The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time, Arc of Infinity, The Five Doctors) *Azmael, who the Doctor called "the best teacher he ever had", living under the pseudonym "Professor Edgeworth" (The Twin Dilemma). *Romana (full name Romanadvoratrelundar) *The Meddling Monk *The Master *The Rani (The Mark of the Rani, Time and the Rani) *K'anpo Rimpoche, also known as Cho Je (Planet of the Spiders) *Salyavin, also known as Professor Chronotis (Shada) *Morbius (The Brain of Morbius) *The War Chief (The War Games) *The Inquisitor (The Trial of a Time Lord) *The Valeyard (The Trial of a Time Lord) *Chancellor Goth (The Deadly Assassin) *Chancellor Thalia (Arc of Infinity) *Chancellor Flavia (The Five Doctors) *The Castellan (various) (The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time, Arc of Infinity, The Five Doctors) *Drax (The Armageddon Factor) Time Lords from spin-off media *arguably, John and Gillian, the Doctor's grandchildren from the TV Comic comic strip *Valentine from Death Comes to Time *The Minister of Chance from Death Comes to Time *Casmus from Death Comes to Time *Tannis from Death Comes to Time *Iris Wildthyme from various novels, short stories and audio plays *Irving Braxiatel from the Virgin New Adventures *The Other from the novel Lungbarrow *Homunculette from the novel Alien Bodies *Marnal from the novel The Gallifrey Chronicles *Larna from the novels The Infinity Doctors and The Gallifrey Chronicles *Ruath from the novel Goth Opera (full name Ruathadvorphrenaltid) *Savar from the novels Seeing I and The Infinity Doctors *Serena from the novel World Game (full name Serenadellatrovella) *Ulysses from the novel The Gallifrey Chronicles (possibly the Doctor's father) *Vansell from various audio dramas and the novel Divided Loyalties See also *List of actors who have played the Doctor External links Category:Time Lords Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional civilizations Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species References *